


How It All Began...

by novipuffs



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novipuffs/pseuds/novipuffs
Summary: How did Triss snatch our hero, Geralt of Rivia, from the clutches of Yennefer of Vengerberg?   Like all good stories, it started with handcuffs and a kiss...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	How It All Began...

Geralt first sensed the stench of blood, and followed its trail through the woods. As he approached, the cries of man and beast rang out over the howling wind.

From the edge of the cliff, he saw a squad of soldiers, facing a pack of wolves back to back. Half a dozen horses and three men already lay prone, turning the snow red. At their center, stood a lady in a green dress, her hair as fiery as the flames she wielded in her hands. She cast one towards a wolf, and it yelped as its fur caught fire and flesh burned.

Suddenly, a wolf, larger than the others, slammed into the circle, sending the men sprawling and breaking their ranks. A wrag. A soldier charged it with a spear, but it jumped over its outstretched point, buying its jaw into his neck.

The soldiers scattered, small pockets swarmed by wolves. With no one to watch her back, a wolf slammed into the redheaded sorceress, sending her crashing into the snow. 

Geralt could watch no longer and rushed down the hill, drawing his steel sword as he ran. With a swing he cleanly sliced the wolf’s head off. He looked down at the redhead and extended a hand. She took it, gazing back at him with an alluring fierceness that belied the bubbly personality that he was so used to seeing in the ballrooms of Temeria. 

“Triss? It’s been a while.”

“We can catch up later, Geralt. It’s good to see you too.”

Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline from entering a fight, but as Geralt helped Triss up he pulled her in too strongly, so that she tripped and stumbled into his chest.

“Ahem.” Triss coughed, hoping that the Witcher wouldn’t sense her quickened heartbeat or blushing cheeks. “Are you always this coordinated, Geralt? Or do these parlour tricks really work on your everyday damsel in distress? Besides, imagine if Yenn saw us now...”

“I… It was an accident. Are you hurt?”

“I’ve felt better, but thanks for asking. Look out!” Geralt saw her blue eyes flash to a spot over his shoulder, and in their luminescent glow he saw a blur lunging at him.

“Fuck.”

Geralt growled as the warg slammed into him, sinking its jaws into his shoulder. He had pivoted out of the way half a second too late, and now paid a hefty price for his troubles.

They fell, two wolves, white and brown, tumbling backwards down the hill side, crashing into a tree as one, and rolling apart. Without raising his head, Geralt felt the air shimmer as the beast sprang up and pounced towards him, fangs bared.

This time, he stepped softly to one side. The warg flew past him, a flurry of gnashing teeth and spit. Geralt watched it plant itself on the ground and gave it just enough time to turn its head to face him before he split it open with his steel sword.

As he cleaned his blade on the warg’s brown fur, Triss strode over.

“Nice job Witcher, looks like you got their leader. The rest are fleeing.”

“Hmmm.” Geralt looked around and saw a large cluster of wolf prints leading towards and over the peak of the hill. It wasn’t uncommon for a couple of wolves to flee after losing the rest of the pack, but a large group running away usually spelt greater trouble. Yet his medallion stood still and he couldn’t sense a dangerous presence, so he saw no reason to alarm Triss.

“Anyways, thanks for your help,” she continued, “are we meant to pay you?” 

“No need, I was helping a friend. It’s good to see you again, Triss. But I have to go, it's getting dark and I need to find a shelter.”

“Wait.” Triss reached out and grasped Geralt’s wrist as he turned to leave. “You’re hurt. I’m a healer. Let me fix you up, it's the least I can do for helping me and my men. I can do it better than you probably.”

Her pretty cornflower blue eyes met his again.

“Well, alright then. Lead the way.”

\-----

On the ride over, Geralt explained why he was there.

Two days ago, on the Vengerberg noticeboard, he had seen a contract notice pleading for help in disposing of a beast that was slaughtering the livestock and had claimed the life of a shepherd. When he inspected what remained of the body he saw that the victim had been attacked from behind, his spine bitten so hard it had nearly snapped off. It was a clean kill, precise, and from that he had concluded it was the work of a singular creature, not a pack.

Triss told her story as well: she was to ride north to Novigrad to discuss trade tariffs with the merchant guilds. On the way, her men had misread the map and strayed off the main route and subsequently were attacked by wolves. 

Geralt listened to Triss’ Story, thinking about finding food for Roach, whether to try playing the new Nilfgaard Gwent deck, and social, political and economic reasons for the recent rise in the price of ale, when the Y word came up.

“Yenn? What do you want to know?”

“Just how she’s doing? Are you two still…” 

“Yes, we’re still dating.”

“I wonder if I’ll be a bridesmaid when you two get married.” Triss giggled.

WItchers were supposed to feel no emotion, but at her comment, Triss felt she saw Geralt turn away and blush. Clearly they haven’t had that talk yet, she thought to herself. Or maybe they have and he didn’t like what she had to say. They carried on in silence.

As it turned out, there was an inn by the side of the road. From the large contingent of horses parked outside they saw that it was surprisingly busy too.

Triss paid the inkeep and led Gerald up to a door. “Wait here.” She stepped inside and Geralt heard a loud clatter followed by some cursing and then more noise.

“Okay, ready.” she called out.

Geralt stepped inside and didn’t expect to enter a room befitting a chamber in Novigrad. In its center, stood a solid bed, made of oak, clearly too well made to belong to a peasant family.

“That’s a huge bed. Looks like you’d be a pretty handy designer if you ever wanted to retire from court.”

“Oh Geralt, Triss laughed, “Me, a designer, can you really see that?”

“Yeah, I think you’d fit right in advising the ladies of the court about the latest tapestries from Ofieri.”

“I don’t know if you’re really serious or if this is just one of those famous awkward compliments of yours that Yenn mentions.”

“That's the second time you’ve mentioned me and Yenn. How much do you two talk about me?”

“Please, don’t flatter yourself, it's not like I ask about you anyways. Just small talk between mage business.”

“I’m small talk?”

“Mhmmm.”

Geralt sat down on the bed, admiring its sturdiness.

“Geralt, could you take off your armor so I can see to your wounds?”

Geralt nodded and obliged, stripping off his witcher chainmail starting with his chestplate.

Triss noted that even under the dimly lit candle light, his muscles rippled, and along with the numerous scars, creased his body in harsh, defining lines. 

She found herself biting her lip uncontrollably. Damn it. Silly girl. Not now He’s still with Yenn. Your best friend. But as she knelt down behind him to cast the healing spell, she couldn’t help but cast her eyes across his strong back and broad shoulders.

Triss softly ran her hands across his shoulders and settled them on top of his wound. She saw his skin stick back together, leaving behind red marks, and left her hands there. Geralt grunted as he felt his shoulder burn. 

“Hold still.” Geralt felt Triss’ hands wrap around his chest, pressing up close to him. Her breasts pressed into his back, her warm breath breathing softly into his ear.

Leaning her head in close, Triss smelt his scent, of sweat, and blood, a raw primal strength. If she had a witcher’s superhuman sensors she would have also smelled the faint scent of lilac and gooseberries, a warning sign as potent as the stench of a grave hag.

“Uh, Triss, is everything alright back there?”

“Yes Geralt, you’ll be right as rain in a few days. Just try not to hurt yourself again in the meanwhile?”

“Can’t promise that.” Geralt said, as he stood up, “But I’ll try.” 

“Why not travel with us,” Triss said, “We can drop you off home at Vengerberg.”

“Triss, that's out of the way for you. Besides, I’ve still got a job to finish.”

“I can pay you to protect us. Isn’t that what Witchers work for, coin?”

“Triss, I need to get back to Yenn as soon as possible.”

“Oh i see how it is, looks like the white wolf has a kennel now,” Triss teased.

“Triss its not-”

“Not like that? Mhmm. Hurry on Witcher, your master is calling.” Triss laughed, falling back on her bed, and crossing her legs coyly.

“Hm.”

With a grunt, Geralt exited the room. Triss laid her head down on her pillow, thinking of her head resting on the back of his, her hands wrapped tight around his strong body. She wasn’t too upset at him rebuffing her advances. After all, she was a sorceress and she could read his mind.

\----

Geralt had stopped near a river to let Roach have a mouth of water. The woods had gotten denser since he left Triss and it was unlikely that any large beast could proceed through without disturbing the foliage.

As he turned his back to return to Roach, he felt his medallion hum. He turned, already drawing his silver sword, and was hit by an orange blur. He was slammed into the ground and scrambled to break free from its claws. As he turned to face the beast, he noted it was a feline, similar to a panther, but twice as large. Despite its size he had not detected it nearby, and it was clearly an accomplished predator. Perhaps a rare subspecies?

The orange monster lunged again, and Geralt rolled under its swipe and slashed up, spearing his blade into its gust. As it roared a death throe he delivered a final blow through its brain.

Suddenly two turban wearing Ofieri jumped out of the bush shouting angrily. They gestured at the beast, then at Geralt.

That was no wild animal. I killed their pet, Geralt thought. “Listen, I can explain,” he said slowly, not breaking eye contact as he reached into his bag to retrieve the contract.

The guards drew their swords and Geralt cursed. He dodged the first blow, then slammed the guard to the ground with an Aard Sign. He stepped up and grabbed the second guard by his throat

“Take me to your master.”

The guard spat in his face. Geralt furrowed his brow and struck him before letting him go.

As Geralt rifled through his possessions, he found an advertising notice in Common promising “Exotic beasts from the Corners of the World”. Looks like the circus was in town.

Geralt made his way to the camp, and identified the ringmaster’s tent as the one lined with exotic furs. He made his way inside, tossing the head of the orange furred beast at the ringmaster’s feet. As the little man was about to scream, Geralt grabbed him by the throat and sat him down.

“Talk.”

He pulled out a letter. Geralt read it then put it away. It smelled of lilac and gooseberries

He stormed out and didn't even see the guards charging into him from the side.

\---

Geralt awoke, dazed, and with a sore head. He tried to rub it but found his hands were tied.

A lady in black stood in front of him. She prodded his feet with the point of her stiletto. “I see you're finally awake my love,” Yennefer purred, in an unnaturally demure voice. Geralt didn’t need his medallion to know that he was in danger.

“Yenn, why have you tied me up?”

“I didn't tie you up darling, the Oferi who brought you here did. I've simply decided to not untie you. We need to talk and I know how… impulsive you can get sometimes.”

“Damnit, Yenn you've been keeping things from me again haven’t you.

“Please,” she said, pursing her lips, and crossing her arms, “enlighten me master Witcher.”

“You put up that Oferi contract. I know that you paid them to let the beast roam the woods, I read your letter. Don't try to deny it. The question I want to know is why?

“Oh Geralt, if it makes you feel better that beast had killed three children in the last village it was at. You did the world a favor putting it down.”

Yenn sat down beside him, stroking his chest gently.

“And as for why I did it, well can’t you figure it out silly? I did it for you. Come now Geralt, did you really think that you’re truly making a difference out there in the world, slaying monsters in no name villages. Let fools like Lambert and Vesemir do that. You have everything you need here.”

“Damn it Yenn you can’t do that. That’s not what the path is about. I’m sick of your secrets and never telling me what’s up. I’m going.”

Geralt moved to stand up, pushing her aside with his shoulder. Yenn cursed as she fell onto the bed. Geralt felt himself rushing to the door, then a giant wave pushed him in the back, then blackness.

\----

Geralt awoke back in his bed with his hands still tied. He tried to sit up but felt a chain around his neck suddenly jerk him back. It was securely screwed into the wall. Had that been there the whole time? 

Wonderful.

He felt the point of a stiletto stab into his chest and push him back down on the bed. Yenn towered over him, with just a black lacy G string and matching bra on. Geralt was trying not to get aroused but felt his body stir and betray him.

“I was wondering when you were getting up. I didn’t hit you that hard, did I, my love?”

“You cast a spell on me dammit, Yenn, and--”

Geralt coughed and choked as Yenn lunged forward and wrapped a cloth gag around his mouth.

“That was a rhetorical question, darling. I’m sick of your whining.” 

“Let me out of here.” Geralt screamed into his gag, squirming.

“No. You just tried to attack me.”

“I’m not playing Yenn, let me out. And stop reading my mind. You know I hate it.”

“OR what? its time you learned your place.” Yennefer sat down on the bed and crawled up to him, sliding her breasts up his thigh, and along his chest. She took his now erect penis in her hand and stroked it with the softest of touches. Geralt groaned into his gag, squirming as she toyed with him. She pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek, gently, suddenly squeezing his balls.

“FUCK”. Geralt cried out into his gag and started kicking, trying to escape. Yenn let go and laughed.

“I’ve decided. I’m going to have my way with you, my white wolf, and then send you on your way. But first you must please me. Like a djinn. Fulfill three wishes and I shall let you go.”

She sat on his chest, pinning him down, and ripped off his gag, but kept her hand pressed against his mouth.

“I feel like that you never go down on me. That’s very selfish of you. Well guess what, that changes now. My first wish is for you to make me cum with your mouth. Nod if you agree.”

Geralt nodded.

“That’s a good boy. Now get to work.”

Geralt gasped as Yenn slid up to sit on his face, smothering him with her pussy.

“You’re not getting out until you make me cum, so get to work Witcher,” she said. 

Geralt reluctantly complied, sticking out his tongue and licking in short, deft strokes.

“No silly, lower. You’re doing nothing there.” She grabbed his hair and pushed his face to her clit, which was already throbbing. Geralt tasted her sweet scent, even without his superhuman senses he could feel her soaking wet.

“Don’t fucking stop.” Yenn grasped his head tighter and seemed to push him even deeper into her. Geralt could hear her moan softly now, her hips rhythmically grinding into his face. His own penis throbbed with anticipation, neglected as he pleased his mistress.

Suddenly, Geralt felt her thighs clamp tight around his head and her sex pressed in tight to his face. “Oh gods,” she screamed out, “Fuck! Don’t you fucking dare stop.

She rocked tightly against him, as Geralt felt a wet spray splash all over his face and run down his chest. She clung onto him in this way for a long time after, rocking slowly against his careful licks.

She finally dismounted, and lay down next to him. 

You see, it’s not that hard. That was the best you’ve been in a while. I think you deserve a little reward.

You mean I can finally go?

Oh not that silly, you still have to fulfill two of my wishes. But I’ll let you out so you can have some fun as well this time. With a snap of his wrist, his gag came free and he felt his shackles spring loose. The chain around his neck however, was still there.

“I want you to fuck me one last time, my good boy,” she whispered”coquettishly, her hands back to his penis,” stroking the head gently.

Geralt’s stoically gritted his teeth as he tried not to give her any reaction that would show his pleasure. But there was no denying that this was the hottest moment they had had in ages.

Suddenly Yenn stopped, and slapped him hard. Geralt coughed and spat against his gag. 

“What was that for?”

“You’re not going to get out of here with that pathetic sulky attitude of yours. You’re going to fuck me like you mean it. If it helps you, I can dye my hair red.”

“Yenn, you’re crazy I never did anything to do with Triss.”

“Triss? I was talking about Shani actually, that kid you banged right out med school. But Triss, my Geralt look who’s keeping secrets now.”

“I never…”

“Fantasized about her? Not once?”

“No.”

“You’re lying, you know I can read your mind witcher.”

“Dammit.”

“You see Geralt, mind reading is both a blessing and a curse. How would you feel if you knew every single one of my fantasies. For example, I still think about Istred from time to time.”

“Yenn… We talked about this already, don’t go there.”

“Damn right I will. I think about him filling me up after you fucked me so badly that morning I had to go off and find him. We fucked all day, I rode him and made him cum over and over.”

“Yenn…”

“Yes, my sweet boy?” She leaned in close and nibbled his ear. She knew he hated that, and she saw him snap, a flash of red streak across those dull yellow eyes. Geralt grabbed her neck and flipped her over so that he now lay on top of her. He pinned her down and growled as he entered her, swiftly, brutally.

Yennefer’s eyes widened as she felt him push into her, spreading her wide open right away. She inhaled deeply, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, just yet.

“Wipe that damn smirk of your face, you stupid bitch.” Geralt grunted, “When I’m done with you you’re not going to be able to fuck for weeks.”

“Oh yeah big boy? Are you finally going to fuck me like a man?”

Geralt began to move inside of her, causing her to cry out involuntarily as he pushed deeper. Their eyes met with a primal lust and Yennefer sprang up to wrap her arms around his body, pulling him in closer. She felt her face rub against his rough stubble, and she kissed his neck, greedily, with no hint of tenderness.

“Harder,” Yenn demanded in his ear, grinding her hips against him in time to his thrusts.

Geralt complied, taking hold of her left leg as leverage and thrusted deeper into her, causing her to moan louder. He pounded her roughly and mercilessly, feeling some satisfaction in softening her previously arrogant demeanour with cries of pleasure. Meanwhile, his own pleasure heightened and he was nearing his climax when Yennefer grabbed him roughly by the collar.

“Not yet.”

She pushed him back onto the bed. In one swift motion, Yennefer swung her legs across his body and mounted him again, this time pressing the head of his cock against her wet slit. Biting her lip, she slid it in slowly, savoring the feeling of him filling her up inch by inch. He pressed deeper into her, spreading her out, until finally he was in her fully and she cursed under her breath.

Yenn placed a hand on his taunt abs to steady herself and began to grind her hips against his, feeling him slide in and out of her, pressing against her hypersensitive sex. Geralt moaned too, unable to maintain his anger towards his Yenn, his mind fueled now by his desire to cum,

“Cum Cum for your mistress, my good boy.”

Yenn’s eyes locked with his and as if commanded to by a spell, Geralt filled her up. She ground her hips against him as she too, reached her own climax, signaled by cries of his name, punctuated by phases he didn’t understand.

Yennefer collapsed on his chest, and her eyes locked with his once more. She stroked his hair wistfully.

“See, it’s not that hard to please me.”

\----

Geralt awoke to see Yennefer, fully dressed, opening a portal.

“Yenn wait!” he cried out, but she stepped through and vanished, winking as she did so. 

Damn her and her secrets. What was she up to now? Geralt growled. He tried to strain against the shackles binding his hands, but both that and the chain around his neck were firmly attached.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking on the door. “Yenn?” A familiar melodic voice chimed out. Triss Merigold?

“Triss!” Geralt yelled.

Triss heard a muffled voice from behind a thick door. She opened it, unsure what to expect, and found Geralt, naked, chained to a wall, around his neck.

“My my, I didn’t realize you were into this kind of thing Geralt, you kinky boy. Am I interrupting something between you and Yenn…?”

“Yenn’s gone crazy. We need to get out of here.”

“Really, she’s not even around” Triss glanced at him suspiciously, “ Maybe we should wait until she gets back…”

“She’s gone to get something, I don’t know what? I’ll explain later, alright? Just help me get out of here Triss.”

“Sounds like you’re asking me to betray a very close friend of mine.”

“Triss, call it a favor for a friend alright?”

“A favor for a friend, huh.”

Triss stepped forward, placing a hand on Geralt’s chest, stroking it gently.

“I have some ideas about that, but first, a kiss.”

“Triss, what? You’re kidding right. This is no time for jokes.”

“Oh I’m not playing,” Triss said taking a step forward. 

“Yenn’s going to kill me.”

“If what you say is true, she’ll kill you anyways when she gets back. I can portal us out of here right away. But only if you give me what I want.”

“Fine.”

Geralt leant his head forward and planted a quick peck on her lips.

He was stunned when Triss landed a playful but unexpected slap across his face.

“Ow, Triss what are you playing at?”

“Kiss me for real Geralt or you’re staying chained up.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll help you out.” Geralt felt a burst of warmth behind his back and the neck chain broke and he tumbled forward. With his hands still in chains, he wrapped them over and around Triss’ head and pulled her in, fiercely. He looked into her eyes and saw them shining as bright as her hair, with desire. He didn’t know it at the time, but she had dreamed of this moment, seen it even in her visions, many times before.

Geralt pulled her in and kissed her lips, softly at first, then more passionately. Triss broke it off, breathing heavily, and as her eyes opened slowly, she gazed into his yellow eyes. Geralt of Rivia was hers.

“You’ve probably heard that I hate portals but please, I can’t wait for you to open one soon enough.”

“I know something that’ll make the journey easier for you then.”

Triss lent in for another kiss as they were enveloped by a blinding light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! No editor so apologies for any grammar mistakes, or any retconning of canon events to fit this timeline.
> 
> I'm hoping to make this chapter 1 in a minimum of a 3 chapter series, with the stories getting wilder and more characters being introduced. Stay tuned!


End file.
